Campbell Saunders: A New Beginning
by degrassirox101
Summary: What if Campbell Saunders got a second chance at love with Maya? What would he do?


"I'm sorry, it's over." Campbell Saunders pressed send and shut his phone off. Although Cam hated Zig, he knew that Zig had a point. He did need to get out of her life, forever. And there was only one way to do that.

Eli Goldsworthy pulled his car up to Degrassi Community School. It was about 8:00 at night and Eli had just realized that he had left his history textbook in his locker. Eli ran into the school and grabbed his textbook. He put it in his car and was about to get in and drive away when he thought he saw something in the greenhouse. He shut his car door and went to investigate.

When Eli looking in the greenhouse, he saw Campbell Saunders, sitting on the ground crying. Tears glistened in his beautiful brown eyes. "Hey." Eli said. "Are you alright?"

Cam sniffed and turned his head away from Eli. Eli then looked down and realized that Cam was holding one of his hockey skates up to his wrist. Great googly moogly, Eli thought. Cam was about to kill himself.

"Cam, don't do this. You're better than this." Eli said, trying to talk Cam off the ledge.

"Shut up!" Cam cried. "You don't know anything! You don't know anything about me, or my life!" At this point, he was sobbing.

"Why?" Eli asked. "Just tell me why. Talk to me."

Cam wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I hate everything. I hate my life. Everyone thinks I'm crazy and Dallas bullies me! I'm failing all of my classes and I hate hockey. I hate it! I hate it so much but there's just so much pressure on me to play and I just can't deal with it anymore. I just can't do it."

"Cam," Eli said. He put his hand on Cam's forearm, touching him tenderly. "You have so much going for you. You're beautiful, inside and out. You have a girlfriend who loves you. If you hate hockey so much, then just quit."

"Not anymore," Cam said. "I've already screwed things up with Maya and everyone is counting on me to play hockey! I can't let everyone down like that!"

"Cam, you need to follow your heart. It doesn't matter what everyone thinks as long as you are happy. Here, I'll drive you to Maya's house so you can set things right with her."

"Would you really do that?" Cam asked. At that point, Cam had placed his skate on the ground, no longer holding it up against his wrist. Eli smiled, knowing that he had just saved a man's life.

"Of course I would," Eli said. "Come on, get in the car." Eli helped Cam up and the two walked to Eli's car.

Eli drove off as Cam walked up the driveway to Maya's house. Cam really hoped that Maya would take him back. He loved her, but he also didn't have a ride home if she turned him down. He wouldn't blame her if she did, but he still thought it was worth a shot. Cam knocked on the door.

Katie opened the door. She went to shut it but Cam put his foot in the doorway. "Wait. I have something important to say."

"What do you have to say for yourself? You broke my sister's heart, and by text, nonetheless. What do you have to say that's actually worth listening to?" Katie snapped.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I was so stupid, and I don't know what I was thinking. I love Maya so much and I just wasn't thinking straight. I would do anything for her. I don't even know how to express how much I love her. Can I please, please just talk to her?" Cam begged. Katie opened the door wider so that Cam could see that Maya was standing behind her. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying. She was smiling now, though.

Maya ran towards Cam and they embraced. "I'll never leave you again. I love you so much." He whispered to her as they hugged.

"Oh Cam, I love you too." Maya whispered back. The two continued to hug.

It was the next day, and Cam's life was good. He had a beautiful girlfriend that he loved who loved him back. He had talked to his hockey coach, and let him know that he was quitting. Cam had never been happier in his whole entire life.

Before Cam retired from hockey, he wanted to go ice skating one last time. That Friday night, Cam took Maya to the Degrassi skating rink, which was currently empty. The two skated around for a few hours, loving every minute of each other's company.

"I'm starting to get tired." Maya told Cam. Cam pulled Maya close to his body and kissed here softly.

"I'm gonna marry you some day, Maya Matlin." Cam said. Maya had a big goofy grin on her face.

"I'm going to take my skates off. Do you want to go grab dinner?" She asked.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes." Cam told her. She skated off the rink and began to remove her ice skates.

"Hey, watch what I can do." Cam said, showing off. He skated backwards, bragging to Maya. Maya had a look of adoration on her face. That same look of adoration quickly turned into horror. "I'm fine, Maya." Cam reassured her. He had skated backwards thousands of times, and it felt natural to him.

Maya, meanwhile, was horrified. There was a large zamboni heading straight towards Cam. The zamboni driver had headphones in his ears, and was not paying attention. Maya opened her mouth, but words just weren't coming out.

"What's wrong, Maya? Do you think I'm gonna fall?" Cam teased, but Maya didn't say a word. She just continued to look horrified. "What?" He asked. He turned around and then he saw it.

The second Cam noticed the zamboni, it was too late. The zamboni lurched forward, steamrolling Cam, squashing his body against the ice. "Cam!" Maya shrieked in terror but it was too late. She could hear the cracking sound of his bones breaking on the ice. Maya felt dizzy and collapsed, heartsick at the sight of Cam's broken body.

Maya regained consciousness a few moments later. She tried to pull herself to her knees, hoping that what she had just seen was a dream. She was dizzy with shock and tried to steady herself. Trembling as she stood up, Maya saw a figure. It was unclear at first. Her vision was blurry with tears. She blinked and then blinked again, trying to regain the focus of her eyes. The zamboni driver couldn't possibly be who she thought she saw.

It was none other than Zig Novak.


End file.
